A Land Without Life
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: A la place du dernier épisodes de la saison 1, et si tout ne c'était pas aussi bien passé que dans la série ? /!\ death fic !


Le soir tombait, ça faisait maintenant 20 minutes qu'Emma était descendu dans le sous-sol de la bibliothèque. Regina attendait en haut, elle était très inquiète, pas pour Emma, pour Henry, si Emma ne revenait pas avec ce que Gold souhaiter peut-être que Henry ne reviendrait jamais.

Emma marchait au milieu des rochers, elle avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois de tirer sur le dragon avec son arme, mais il n'avait rien sentit, non au contraire, il semblait bien plus énervé maintenant.

Elle hésita un moment avec de tenter de l'attaquer avec l'épée. Devoir affronter ce dragon ne la rassurait en rien. Il se déplaçait si vite entre les roches qu'elle manqua de finir grillé plus d'une fois.

Elle était vraiment à bout de force, chaque pas devenait un supplice, mais elle devait continuer, pour sauver Henry.

Emma regarda tout autour d'elle, nul trace du dragon, était-il partit ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas, il devait être là tout près. Elle sortit donc de derrière sa roche à pas de loup, elle eut le temps de faire quelque pas en arrière quand elle sentit sur son épaule un souffle brusque, brusque et chaud. Bientôt ses pieds se heurtèrent à quelque chose. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le dragon. Elle pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux qui entourés ses grandes pupilles noirs. Elle était en mauvaise posture, mais le courage ne lui manquait pas, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour tenter de planter l'épée dans le cœur du dragon, mais la réponse qu'elle reçut fut un violent coup de griffe. Elle était à terre, son épée était loin d'elle, impossible de l'atteindre d'ici, mais impossible de bougeait tant sa jambe était touché.

Le dragon était juste en face d'elle, si près qu'elle aurait pu lui arracher le cœur avec ses mains si elle le pouvait. Elle sentit une larme glacée glisser sur sa joue comme une délicate caresse sur une rose fragile. Ses yeux pétillaient de peine. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière pour revoir Henry encore une fois. D'une voix douce et tremblante, elle laissa s'échapper un pardon, un pardon à Henry. Elle avait essayé, mais cela ne changeait rien, elle avait échoué. Jamais elle ne sortira en vie d'ici. De derrière le rideau de larme qui couvrait ses yeux elle pouvait apercevoir son adversaire se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, comme si il sentait qu'il l'avait emporté, le souffle de braise passa sur elle comme une brise, enflamment chacun de ses souvenirs, chacune de ses pensées, pour ne lui laisser que ce désolée, ce désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver son fils qu'elle aimait de tout son être. Elle ne cria pas, la douleur physique n'était pas assez grande pour lui faire oublier sa peine.

Et quand le nuage de feu qui l'enrobé disparut, elle se laissa tombé sur le sol délicatement, pour s'endormir à jamais.

Du haut de l'ascenseur Regina ne savait rien de ce qui se passait en dessous. C'était long. Trop long, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu constater.

Elle alla chercher Gold. Emma aurait dû être déjà de retour.

Gold craignant de ne pas pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il désirait accepta d'accompagner Regina pour la faire descendre à son tour dans le sous-sol. Regina n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais sans lui elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'était devenue Emma.

La descente fut plus longue que jamais, elle se questionna sur tout, elle imagina toute les raisons possibles. Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas, près de la grande arche de roche qui faisait office de porte à l'antre du dragon qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas penser a pire.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur incontrôlé quand elle vit Emma allonger au sol, la peau incendier. Le corps inanimé. Le dragon semblait avoir déserté la zone après la bataille. Regina en profita pour s'approcher du corps d'Emma. Elle mit un bras sous son épaule et l'autre autour de la taille pour la tirer jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'elle envoya le signal à Gold il la remonta.

La surprise fut de taille chez lui aussi quand il vit Regina avec les corps sans vie d'Emma. Tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur elle. Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant. Regina et Gold vérifièrent plusieurs fois, mais cette fois ci le conte ne finirait pas comme dans les histoires d'enfants. Femme les avaient bien quittés pour toujours. Regina regarda longtemps dans le regard perdu de Gold, non ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir un autre espoir qu'Emma, une seconde chance. Mais la tristesse du regard qu'il lui adressa l'anéantis. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put à l'hôpital pour voir Henry. Son état était critique, il avait déjà fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, et d'après les médecins, le prochain pourrait lui être fatal. Regina pleurait de tout son être, Emma venait de perdre son fils, et elle allait aussi le perdre. Elle n'imaginait pas la fin de leur histoire comme ça. Henry ne devait jamais mourir, il était bien trop jeune pour ça, bien trop innocent. Pourtant lorsque les appareils médicaux s'affolèrent Regina ne fut par surprise, une vague de peine montait en elle, remplissant son cœur de chagrin et de haine. Henry semblait en paix, mais pas elle. C'était de sa faute, elle avait provoqué ça. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. Elle quitta l'hôpital en larme sous les yeux des médecins désolés.

Dans les rues de Storybrook elle croisa d'abord le regard de Mary Margaret et David dont l'inquiétude monta aussitôt après. Elle continua son chemin quand la terre se mit à trembler, le sol se fracassa, la bibliothèque manqua de s'effondrer. Elle courut pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Gold n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours à côté d'Emma, il avait manqué de se faire écraser par une poutre. Il demanda à Regina de l'aider à sortir le corps d'Emma de là. Regina s'exécuta.

Et juste au moment où ils arrivèrent à sortir de la bibliothèque le bâtiment s'effondra complètement. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de récupérer ce que gardait le dragon maintenant.

David et Mary Margaret interpellés par le fracas provoqué étaient justes derrière eux.

Quand ils virent tous les deux le corps d'Emma a côté de Regina et Gold, Mary Margaret ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes et s'effondra dans un immense sanglot. David avait les larmes au bord des yeux, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir, ce que lui voulait c'était des explications. Pris d'une rage dévastatrice il menaça d'abord Regina et Gold les tenants tous les deux pour responsables. Mais Regina ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, et lui parlait du dragon.

Gold pris alors l'initiative de mentir, il raconta qu'il y avait eu une fuite de gaz à la bibliothèque et que ça avait provoqué une explosions. Il dit qu'Emma se trouvait à l'intérieur à ce moment-là. Et que Regina et lui-même était arrivé trop tard.

David n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais c'était une réponse, ça lui suffisait amplement. Maintenant seule sa peine restait. Il aida Regina à ramener son corps près de celui de son fils.

Tous étaient là ce soir, tous les habitants s'étaient réunis à l'hôpital pour pleurer la mort d'Henry et d'Emma. Les prochains jours seraient les plus dures, mais ils ne s'en remettraient sûrement jamais.

Gold partit en premier, ce qui ne surprit personne, il regagna tristement sa boutique. Regina le suivit de peu, les autres se dirent que le chagrin devait lui être trop important.

Mais ils avaient tort, elle avait beaucoup de chagrin, mais elle voulait oublier, elle rejoignit Gold à sa boutique.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait un plan, son plan. Elle voulait oublier, et elle oublierait. Gold l'avait senti venir.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Lui lança-t-il

« Il n'y a rien vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire ? »

« La magie a quitté ce monde, vous l'avez oublié majesté ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je tenais vraiment à cette potion ? »

« Donc il n'y a plus aucun espoir alors ? »

« Je crains que non, mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Que tout le monde soit bloqué ici sans mémoire ? »

« Oui mais pas à ce prix-là ! Perdre Henry n'était pas prévu ! »

« La magie aussi imprévisible soit-elle a toujours un prix, je crois que vous venez de payer votre dette. »

« Alors je veux faire un dernier contrat avec vous. »

Gold fut bien surpris, habituellement les personnes connaissaient le prix d'un contrat avec lui. Il l'écouta donc attentivement. Et conclue le marché. Aussi étrange lui paraissait cet accord, il lui convenait.

Regina quitta donc la boutique apaisée suivit de Gold.

Elle suivit Gold. Et ils prirent ensemble la grande route qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Ne marchez pas si vite très chère, aussi pressé soyez-vous n'oubliez pas que j'ai une canne ! »Ne tarda pas de ronchonner Gold.

Regina ralentit donc le pas. Et ensemble ils arrivèrent au bord de la ville, tout près de la sortie.

« Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera comme vous le voulez quand vous traverserai Majesté, mais je vous ai promis de ne pas m'y opposer, j'espère que cela aura l'effet que nous souhaitons. »

« Ce n'est pas certain ? »

« je vous ai promis que je vous aiderai a tout oublier, le seul moyen que je connaisse et de quitter la ville, ainsi vous perdrez sûrement tous vos souvenirs et vous pourrez recommencer une nouvelle vie et oublier votre chagrin. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi vous gagnez dans cet accord. »

« Me débarrasser de vous est mon plus grand souhait depuis bien longtemps. »

« Et comment puis-je être certain que vous remplirez le reste du contrat ? »

« Allons, j'honore toujours mes contrats. »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que Regina franchit la sortie, et partit de Story brook en espérant qu'elle perdra bien la mémoire. C'était le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour oublier, plus rien ne la retenait ici. Gold l'observa à un moment jusqu'à la perdre de vu. Puis il retourna sur ses pas pour remplir sa dernières part du contrat, il avait promis à Regina de garder le secret de leur vie passée.

Seul lui devait rester a jamais au courant.

Quand il passa près du café il vit l'ensemble des habitants pleurer ensemble leurs amis disparus.

Tous étaient à, tous sauf August, ce détail devait encore être réglé. Il se rendit donc dans l'appartement d'August.

Lorsqu'il le vit il sentit un mal être, August était allongé sur son lit immobile. Son visage boisé exprimait parfaitement la peine qu'il ressentait avant de devenir totalement de bois.

Gold pris alors le premier liquide inflammable qu'il trouva l'appartement, en versa un peu partout et alluma un feu. Il s'en pressa alors de quitter l'appartement. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il y était pour quelque chose, August ne pouvait de toute manière par être sauvé, alors il devait disparaître pour préserver le secret de leur vie à tous.

Gold partit si vite, que quand le reste des habitants arrivèrent devant la maison en feu il n'était déjà plus là. Les habitants croiraient tous à un accident, et ils penseraient qu'August est mort dans les flammes. Gold avait remplis entièrement sa part du contrat, leur histoire à tous était tragique, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle finirait.

Le lendemain tous les habitants étaient aux enterrements d'Emma et de son fils. Ils furent enterré tous les deux à côté, leur enterrement fut un des plus beaux que la ville ait réalisé. Et peu de temps après ce fut au tour d'August d'être enterré à côté d'eux.

La disparition de Regina avait occupé les esprits un moment, mais tous avaient conclus qu'elle avait fui la ville envahi pas la perte d'Henry. 

FIN


End file.
